


Длиною в жизнь (черновик)

by Yuutari



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Related, De-Aged Yusuf Tazim, Geographical Inaccuracies, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, UST, just for pairing guys
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Знал ли ты, как часто зовёшь во сне человека по имени Эцио?[AU, где Юсуф родился во Флоренции и намного раньше познакомился с Эцио]
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Yusuf Tazim





	Длиною в жизнь (черновик)

**Author's Note:**

> Я на 99% уверен, что не допишу это, но жалко удалять :(  
> Может быть, когда-нибудь? Кто знает, вдруг вернусь в этот фэндом.  
> _____  
> По арту: http://cs314918.vk.me/v314918570/557e/Usfw6-rmnkk.jpg  
> Ещё очень вдохновил офигенный арт:  
> http://cs406220.vk.me/v406220075/8b2f/GcsnALszOZw.jpg  
> Что нужно знать о фанфике перед прочтением:  
> 1\. АУ не только в том, что Юсуф оказался во Флоренции ещё в детстве  
> 2\. Исторические неточности  
> 3\. Географические неточности (очень явно попадающиеся на глаза)  
> 4\. It's just for pairing:3  
> P.S. Я сама в шоке, но Юсуф в кои-то веки сможет произнести «да Фиренце», потому что «Юсуф Тазим да Фиренце» :D

Когда-то мама сказала ему: «Если нам посчастливилось полюбить в этой жизни, если наши чувства оказались связаны, мы не должны отпускать, не должны разрывать нить, связывающую нас, что бы ни произошло».  
Мальчик её не слушал. Он рычал и злобно сопел, когда она с грустью гладила его по волосам, мягко проводила рукой по щеке, а затем нежно целовала в лоб. Вот только глядя на такое родное и любимое, но в то же время такое усталое и печальное лицо, тот не мог долго оставаться в таком состоянии. Тяжёлое дыхание постепенно выравнивалось, злость медленно уходила, уступая место глухой боли в груди и жалости к самому себе и матери.  
— Ты — доказательство, — продолжала она. — Доказательство нашей любви.  
— Я не понимаю! — кричал в ответ мальчишка. — Не понимаю! Не понимаю! Он ни разу не вернулся! Ни разу! Почему ты продолжаешь его ждать?! Ты действительно веришь тому, что он тебе там наплёл? Он просто ещё один подонок, который играет на чужих чувствах! Он…  
И мальчик не смог продолжить, видя, как исказилось лицо матери от боли и в глазах застыли слёзы. Женщина опустилась перед ним на колени, обняла, поглаживая мохнатую макушку, и поцеловала в висок, шепча что-то успокаивающее. Он понял, что сам еле сдерживал слёзы, и сжал ткань одежды на её спине, утыкаясь носом ей в плечо.  
— Когда-нибудь ты поймёшь меня, Юсуф, — негромко произнесла она. — Поймёшь, каково это — любить. И тогда ты поймёшь, что узы, связывающие нас, нерушимы.  
Мальчик всё ещё не понимал, но кивнул. Однако он однозначно понимал одно: мама от своего не отступится. Она любила его отца, любит и всегда будет любить, даже если тот исчез и так и не появился все эти годы. Юсуф злился его отсутствию, злился, потому что ни разу не видел его с самого рождения. Мать растила его в одиночку, и его злила мысль, что отец, возможно, и не любил её никогда, а все эти пустые слова о любви наговорил просто так, поразвлечься.  
А Юсуф любил свою мать больше всех на свете. Любил, но ничего не мог поделать, когда очередные мужчины, от которых несло выпивкой и потом, заваливались к ним в комнату, мерзко улыбаясь. Иногда они приходили сами, иногда их приводила сама мать Юсуфа. Мальчику приходилось прятаться на кухне или в кладовой, а если он подходил слишком близко к двери, то мог услышать их стоны, от которых у него всё внутри выворачивалось наизнанку. Порою мальчик просто убегал наружу и шатался по улицам пару часов.  
После их ухода мать запрещала ему входить в комнату, пока не умоется и не приберётся. Если он в это время находился снаружи, то всегда видел там распахнутое настежь окно, оставленное выветривать чужой запах.  
Мальчишка был мал, но не по годам умен, потому понимал, что его мать использовала свое тело, чтобы прокормить себя и маленького сына. Они жили в большом доме, где жило множество других женщин, занимавшихся тем же. Те, однако, смотрели на его маму насмешливо и надменно, обзывая дурой, поверившей в сказки. В такие моменты Юсуф их ненавидел. Однажды за особо обидные слова в адрес его матери тот накинулся на тех женщин, стараясь выцарапать им лица и повырывать волосы, а также порвал их платья. Его чуть не выгнали за тот проступок, пострадавшие же теперь тоже его ненавидели, и при любом удобном случае они обменивались колкостями. Маме пришлось заплатить за испорченные платья.  
Он видел, как та расцветала при воспоминаниях об его отце и как неприятно ей общество чужих мужчин, приходивших к ней время от времени, даже если на ее лице была улыбка, адресованная им. Потому им был совершён ещё один проступок: он пытался выгнать одного из них, однако в итоге сам был выставлен за дверь рассерженной хозяйкой заведения, которая очень доходчиво объяснила мальчишке, что не хочет портить репутацию собственного борделя. Мать потом тоже отругала Юсуфа, потому что тот мужчина за оставленные маленькими зубами следы на руке просто ушел к другой, а ей не заплатил ни флорина.  
— Ты же ненавидишь это делать! — гневно отвечал Юсуф. — Так зачем?! Почему мы не можем просто уйти?! Неужели ты отца тут ждёшь? Он тоже был одним из этих, да? Пф, купил тебя на ночь, чтобы на следующее утро умотать по своим делам. А свои обещания, небось, даже не помнит! Ему наплевать на нас, если он вообще помнит о том, что приходил когда-то сюда.  
В тот вечер мальчик впервые получил пощёчину от своей матери. Она смотрела на него с упрёком, холодно и недовольно, пока Юсуф ошарашенно протирал щёку, которую будто жгло огнём.  
— Ты должен понять, Юсуф, так надо. Я не могу уйти, пока не выплачу долг хозяйке борделя, — с расстановкой проговорила она. — Твой отец храбрый, добрый и очень хороший человек, поэтому не отзывайся о нём таким образом.  
Мальчик, задумываясь об этом, всё равно не понимал, почему мама так любит его отца. Он злился, ведь такой «храбрый», «добрый» и «хороший» отец не приходил, чтобы спасти его маму. Сама она бежать действительно не могла: мальчишка видел шрамы на её ногах, и мама говорила ему, что никогда больше не сможет бежать, потому шла всегда медленно, слегка покачиваясь.  
Юсуфу было восемь лет, когда она внезапно заболела. Другие женщины, с которыми они жили, как-то сразу встрепенулись, начали шептаться у нее за спиной, и их ехидный тон ему совсем не нравился: его мать в доме не жаловали и только обрадовались такому повороту. К ней перестали ходить мужчины, а ее саму вместе с сыном переселили в бывшую кладовку — маленькую каморку, которую и жильем было сложно назвать. Их комнату заняла какая-то новенькая, сразу вызвавшая в Юсуфе неприязнь: та смотрела на него и его мать надменно, как и все остальные. Матери же с каждым днем становилось только хуже, лекари разводили руками, не в силах помочь, мол, лекарства от этой болезни пока не существует.  
Он теперь почти никуда не выходил, только сидел рядом с ней, приносил еду и питьё. Из-за того, что его мать больше не работала, те малые деньги, которые у них оставались, почти закончились, и Юсуф решил голодать, чтобы мать его могла есть. Она, поняв, что к чему, сильно отругала его.  
— Будущему мертвецу ни к чему еда, — строго говорила она. — Ты должен питаться, Юсуф, тебе ещё жить и жить, мои же дни, увы, сочтены.  
— И… ты оставишь меня, мам? Оставишь одного? Так просто уйдёшь? — Юсуф чуть ли не хныкал. — Я знаю, я плохо себя вёл, но я обещаю, что исправлюсь! Только не умирай, мам, пожалуйста, не умирай, не оставляй меня…  
Женщина одарила его печальной улыбкой, но ничего не ответила, только прокашлялась. Она погладила его по волосам, как делала это всегда, а затем попросила сына достать из-под кровати сундук. Тот оказался старым и пыльным, однако не запертым. Внутри лежало какое-то тряпьё, старые деревянные игрушки, а сверху — жёлто-зелёная бандана с оранжевыми полосками. Он взял её в руки, ощупывая мягкую ткань.  
— Это принадлежит твоему отцу, — выдохнула она. Юсуф посмотрел на неё неуверенно, словно до сих пор не верил в существование этого предмета, ведь до этого мальчишка лишь слышал об отце, а сейчас впервые видел что-то, принадлежавшее ему лично. Женщина начала сильно кашлять, и он испуганно дёрнулся. — Мне… мне так жаль, что придётся оставить тебя, мальчик мой. Но ещё больше я жалею о том, что так и не смогла его дождаться… — она горько улыбнулась. — Я была несвободна всю свою жизнь, но ты… ты, Юсуф, свободен. Ты можешь идти, куда захочешь, посмотреть на этот мир, исполнить все свои мечты, когда как у меня не было и шанса это сделать. Но перед этим… исполни моё последнее желание, Юсуф. Найди его. Найди своего отца. Сделай то, чего я не могла сделать. Он... столько лет прошло... должна быть какая-то серьёзная причина. Ты... обещаешь мне? — Женщина дышала глубоко и часто, слова давались ей с трудом. Юсуф смотрел ей в глаза, видя, как они потускнели со времени начала болезни, как появились тёмные круги под ними, как дрожали сухие бесцветные губы, и сжал кулаки.  
Про отца мальчик знал немного на самом деле. Помимо этих «храбрый», «добрый», «хороший» и прочих положительных качеств, которых приписывала ему мать и насчет присутствия которых мальчишка со временем начал сомневаться, он знал, что его самого назвали в честь отца, фамилия последнего — Тазим. Тот был родом из Константинополя, и только боги ведают, что он забыл во Флоренции несколько лет назад. Мать и сама, похоже, не знала, но всё же была влюблена без памяти, вспоминая о нём даже на смертном одре.  
— Я обещаю, матушка.  
— Хорошо, — вздохнула она, — хорошо… — Женщина внезапно схватила его за руку, заставив посмотреть на себя. В её глазах стояли слёзы. — Прости. Я знаю… знаю, что тебе вначале будет сложно, одиноко, больно, но… пожалуйста, будь сильным, Юсуф. Будь сильным.  
Он, прикусив губу, всхлипнул, но уверенно кивнул.  
Юсуфу было восемь лет, когда она умерла. В тот последний день глаза мальчишки были влажными и красными от непрерывных слёз. Он держал руку матери, содрогаясь от рыданий, и покрывал мягкую женскую ладонь маленькими поцелуями, с перерывами неразборчиво шепча молитвы.  
Мальчишка мог только сидеть рядом с её кроватью, мучительно осознавать, что она неизлечимо больна, и молиться всем известным ему богам, чтобы те спасли её, пусть до этого и не отличался особой набожностью. Помогать, однако, никто не спешил. Женщина просто в один момент перестала дышать, судорожно вдыхать воздух и поминутно кашлять кровью. Лишь позднее мальчик понял, что это было милосерднее — дать ей уйти на покой, который она заслужила.  
Когда его мать похоронили, Юсуф уже знал, что надолго в борделе не задержится. По правилам куртизанкам было запрещено иметь детей до полностью выплаченного долга. Его мать нарушила запрет, забеременев от одного из клиентов. Только из жалости и её былой славы среди постоянных клиентов мадам не стала выгонять её, но прибавила к долгу ещё одну немалую сумму. К счастью, долг его матери к моменту её смерти был уже совсем мал, несмотря на прибавку, и если бы она не заболела, то, возможно, в скором времени была бы свободна. Хозяйка борделя смилостивилась и не стала требовать долг с сироты, но приказала убираться с глаз долой.  
На следующий день после похорон, нацепив на голову бандану отца, он вместе с мешочком оставшихся монет покинул место, где жил с самого рождения вместе с матерью, не сказав и слова на прощание обитателям дома, даже хозяйке.

<center>***</center>  
С восьми лет Юсуф учился жить, вернее, выживать. Он обещал своей матери найти отца, и его цель — Константинополь, где, вероятнее всего, и можно разузнать о нём. Мальчик старался не думать о том, что тот мог обмануть её и в этом. В порту над ним посмеялись: ну да, как же, сразу так его туда и повезут! Судна плыли до Палермо, а уже оттуда до Константинополя. Если ещё и включить еду на столько времени, стоило всё это очень дорого, и уже имеющихся денег не хватало. Да и перевозить одного ребёнка почему-то никто не хотел. Капитаны кораблей часто прогоняли его, посчитав за попрошайку, остальные же требовали слишком много за перевозку. А после того, как кто-то украл тот мешок с деньгами, он впал в отчаянье. Мальчишка-сирота без гроша в кармане и крыши над головой — явный претендент на смертника от голода. Некоторое время пришлось воровать еду с рынка, избегая погони только чудом. Несколько раз Юсуф пытался тайком сесть на грузовые корабли, но его вычисляли и выкидывали с борта. Благо, мальчик плавать умел, а берег был совсем недалеко. Тогда на ум и пришла одна простая истина: нужны деньги. Много денег.  
Разумеется, о честном труде и речи быть не могло. Ему в лучшему случае предлагали несколько медяков в день, в худшем — только скудную еду, за которую и работать жалко. От попрошайничества много не получишь, так что он теперь шастал по улицам и крал у прохожих деньги прямо из карманов или стягивал мешочки монет с пояса. Первые попытки были не слишком удачными — его намерения замечали прежде, чем он успевал даже коснуться кошелька. В итоге приходилось убегать или вымаливать прощение, но он быстро подмечал свои ошибки и исправлялся, так что вскоре уже был заметен успех. Такой метод приносил больше дохода за один день, чем за неделю честной работы для ребёнка вроде него, тем более, воровал он только у купцов, ремесленников и при возможности у дворян. На бедняков и нищих Юсуф в этом плане даже не смотрел — те и без него немало страдали, хотя их обобрать было проще. Ловили его нечасто, но если же получалось, то мальчишка нешуточно огребал. Ему часто приходилось бегать от стражи или просто людей, которые заметили его руки в своих карманах. Некоторые не гнушались даже избивать, к счастью, редко и не до полусмерти. Тем не менее, к докторам после таких столкновений все равно приходилось идти.  
Еду мальчику чаще всего приходилось покупать, так как стянуть яства с прилавка стало очень затруднительно после того, как на рынках и базарах усилили охрану. Да и торговцы были очень зорки, особенно когда дело касалось их драгоценных товаров. Правда, иногда, когда стражники зевали, он всё же мог стянуть какой-нибудь фрукт или небольшую булку, чтобы торговец не сразу заметил пропажу. Такое случалось изредка, но всё равно экономило деньги Юсуфа, для которого каждый флорин был на счету.  
Юсуф, в конце концов наученный горьким опытом, стал очень искусен в карманной краже и обычно уже не попадался. За полгода он выучил почти каждый закоулок, каждую улицу Флоренции и знал, на каком рынке или площади наиболее людно, чтобы в случае чего слиться с толпой, куда повернуть во время погони, в какой заброшенный дом нырнуть, чтобы сбросить за собой хвост. Все накопленные деньги он теперь хранил в одном неприметном заброшенном доме на краю города, где жил и сам, и с каждой новой монетой чувствовал, как становится на шаг ближе к цели.

<center>***</center>  
В девять лет для Юсуфа всё стало рутиной. Конечно, не сказать, что ему нравилось заниматься воровством, и иногда даже приходилось приостанавливать свою деятельность, чтобы никто всерьёз не брался за его поимку, но, в общем-то, оно стало частью его жизни. Когда его замечали за кражей — бежал, когда гнались — скрывался, когда били — защищал голову и живот. Последнее, однако, теперь практически не случалось, мало кто вообще замечал пропажу первое время. В таком возрасте тело мальчика было исполосовано мелкими шрамами, но зато теперь он мог похвастаться тем, что бегал быстрее и проворнее любого стражника города. Иногда ему на поле зрения попадались мальчики и девочки, дразнившие его раньше. Будучи сыном куртизанки, много друзей не заведешь, как бы поначалу ни старался Юсуф. Теперь же он считал своим долгом при любом удобном случае стянуть их кошельки, если таковые имелись.  
Деньги собирались не так быстро, как хотелось бы, потому что, во-первых, всё приходилось начинать с нуля, во-вторых, доступных жертв на деле было не так много. Цены на перевозку, к несчастью, со временем дорожали. Да и люди, в общем-то, не такие уж и глупые, так как не носили с собой большие суммы, а если и носили, то тщательно охраняли.  
В тот же год мальчик впервые встретился, так сказать, с настоящим преследователем. Юсуф занимался привычным для него делом — искал жертву для очередной кражи. Юноша, у которого он решил сдернуть мешочек монет, оказался не так прост: не прошёл Юсуф и нескольких метров, как услышал крик за спиной. Он давно уже не попадался с поличным, но не забыл, что в таких случаях нужно незамедлительно бежать куда глаза глядят. Пробежав множество улиц, мальчик с досадой понял, что человек попался весьма настырный и отставать уж точно не собирался. Немало мешали ещё многочисленные люди, шедшие им навстречу, что значительно замедляло бег.  
Первая мысль при таком количестве народа — слиться с толпой. Но для этого нужно было сначала уйти из поля зрения преследователя, который никак не желал уступать. Юсуф бежал на главный рынок, где можно было бы забежать за угол и раствориться в море людей. После поворота он на миг обернулся, однако того человека за собой не заметил и, юркнув между людьми, перешёл на шаг, стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
«Отлично, отстал», — облегчённо подумал мальчишка, следуя людскому потоку.  
За ним обычно так долго не гонялись. Максимум за ним следовали несколько улиц и уже уставали, в то время как Юсуф бежал дальше. Сегодняшний тип же мало того, что не отставал, так ещё и неизвестным образом подбирался всё ближе и ближе, хотя с его скоростью бега — Юсуф видел — тот должен был отстать ещё пару кварталов назад.  
Мальчишка призадумался: что же могло быть такого в том кошельке, что тот юноша так отчаянно гонялся за ним? Юсуф на ходу вытащил из внутреннего кармана украденную вещь и слегка приоткрыл так, чтобы содержимое мог видеть только он сам. Увиденное превзошло все его ожидания: монеты внутри были золотыми. Мальчик невольно остановился, широко раскрыв рот. Он не мог поверить своим глазам, ведь за более полугода его деятельности это была самая большая кража, которую он когда-либо совершал. Всё украденное обычно содержало серебряные и медяки, редко когда попадались один-два золотых, а тут, судя по всему, весь кошель в этих золотых монетах. Да что там, он бы хоть сейчас сесть на корабль и уплыть в Палермо, а там хватит и на путь до Константинополя! Мальчик сглотнул, не веря своей удаче, и быстро засунул его обратно во внутренний карман. С одной стороны, он испугался, что мог насолить какой-то крупной шишке, с другой стороны, не пойман — не вор. И какая теперь разница, если он мог уже покинуть город? Для себя Юсуф решил, что если он правда увидел то, что увидел, то прибавит нажитое сегодня к собранным ранее деньгам и сразу же отправится в путь.  
«Но какой же идиот носит с собой подобную сумму?» — удивился про себя Юсуф, устремив взгляд на дорогу перед собой.  
Юсуф резко остановился и широко раскрыл глаза. Буквально в десяти шагах от него стоял тот самый «идиот», которого он обокрал. Тот пару секунд смотрел прямо на него, тяжело дыша, после чего двинулся в его сторону.  
Юсуф не медлил. Мальчишка развернулся и пустился в бег, слыша за спиной чужой выкрик. Кажется, он кричал что-то вроде: «Стой!» — Юсуф, разумеется, слушаться не собирался.  
«Как он там оказался?!»  
Юноша просто не мог оказаться впереди него, и этот факт сильно озадачил Юсуфа.  
Они пробежали ещё несколько кварталов, и мальчик петлял, как мог, пока не понял, что ему уже надоела вся эта погоня.  
«Ладно, — раздраженно подумал Юсуф, — я покажу тебе, как умею скидывать хвосты вроде тебя».  
Он побежал туда, где было больше всего узких переулков, куда можно без проблем пролезть ребенку его телосложения, а он, между прочим, был очень худым, потому что почти каждый день бегал, да и ел не очень много.  
«Вправо, влево, вправо, прямо через два перекрестка, — лихорадочно размышлял мальчик, — там переулок, где можно перемахнуть через забор, а потом запрыгнуть в окно заброшенного дома».  
Юсуф действительно направился по этому маршруту, то и дело оглядываясь назад. Юноша не отставал, хотя с его-то скоростью бега Юсуф рассчитывал (впрочем, почти перестал на это надеяться), что тот должен был уже отстать. Но он каким-то мистическим образом то исчезал, то появлялся ещё ближе, чем был до этого, и это слегка пугало мальчика. Что-то с ним не так. Нужно было срочно спрятаться где-нибудь.  
Когда мальчишка почти забежал в переулок с забором, он заметил, что гнавшийся за ним снова исчез из поля зрения.  
«Это мой шанс!» — восторжествовал Юсуф, ведь как раз мог спрятаться, когда тот не видел. Да и вообще, возможно, юноша тот всё же устал и сдался, восстанавливая дыхание от долгого бега где-нибудь позади. Подобные марафоны мог выдержать не каждый, однако Юсуф-то был человеком привыкшим.  
Радость продлилась недолго. Стоило ему перепрыгнуть через деревянный забор, как он буквально лицом уткнулся в чью-то грудь.  
— Попался, — с улыбкой поприветствовал его тот самый юноша.  
«Как он?!.»  
Юсуф рванул было в сторону, однако сзади его крепко схватили за шиворот и рывком потянули обратно.  
— Ну-ну, малыш, — продолжал он, — заставил же ты меня побегать!  
Юсуф попытался вывернуться из захвата, оказавшегося поистине железным, поэтому сбежать не получилось, хотя брыкаться и махать руками не прекращал. Он сглотнул, когда его повернули лицом к себе. Оба тяжело дышали от длительного бега.  
— Я сейчас немного зол, — предупредил тот, впрочем, не убирая улыбки на своём лице, — поэтому советую не рыпаться.  
К удивлению, лицо его охватывало какое-то веселье или даже торжество. Лишь покрасневшее лицо и сбитое дыхание выдавали то, какое расстояние он недавно преодолел. Однако что-то угрожающее в нём всё-таки было.  
Юсуф испуганно зажмурился и скрестил руки перед лицом, будто ожидая удара. Его не последовало.  
— Ты чего это? — удивленно вскинул брови юноша.  
Мальчишка медленно опустил руки, настороженно глядя на него. Теперь вблизи он видел, что у незнакомца были каштановые волосы, светло-карие глаза, прямой нос и приятная улыбка на тонких губах.  
— Ты не будешь… меня бить?.. — на всякий случай осторожно поинтересовался Юсуф.  
— Нет, конечно! — рассмеялся незнакомец. — Хотя, наверное, следовало бы за такие проделки, — добавил он. — Ты, кстати, аномально быстро бегаешь. И долго. Уважаю даже. Но я всё же победил, — в конце своей речи он растянул губы в довольной ухмылке. — Однако деньги ты мне все же должен вернуть, — хмыкнул тот, — а то меня отец просто прибьет. Отдашь мне, и мы разойдёмся мирно, хорошо?  
Обычно люди, обчищенные Юсуфом, реагировали не так. Вернее, они никогда не реагировали вот так, как этот странный человек. Мало того, что тот не отстал, хотя они чуть ли не через полгорода пробежали, так еще и не собирался его за это наказывать?  
Юсуф прочистил горло.  
— Я… закинул их в один из садов по дороге. Не помню какой, хотел потом проверить.  
Незнакомец теперь уже совсем расхохотался, впрочем, не ослабляя хватки на плечах.  
— Ты ужасно врёшь, — хохотнул он. — И очень неправдоподобно! Мой тебе совет: даже не пытайся! — с этими словами юноша принялся одной рукой обыскивать карманы мальчика под возмущёнными воплями, а второй всё продолжал держать его.  
— Ай! Ты что делаешь?! — заверещал Юсуф на всю улицу, в очередной раз пытаясь вывернуться из захвата.  
Прохожие, коих было немного, настороженно отшатнулись, опасливо косясь на парочку. Вмешаться, правда, никто не посчитал нужным.  
— Нашёл! — торжественно известил он, после чего мальчишка резко оттолкнул его, злобно сопя. — Да не пыхти ты, найдешь ещё, кого обокрасть, а мне для дела нужно.  
Юсуф злился. Знал же, что ничего просто так достаётся, но иметь возможность и потерять её для него было хуже, чем если бы вообще не имел.  
— Как ты оказался впереди меня? — сердито спросил мальчишка. — Ты же плёлся, как улитка!  
— Ну, не настолько медленно я бегал… — буркнул тот. — Но, признаю, ты быстрее меня. Просто, — он загадочно улыбнулся, — я знаю обходные пути.  
— Обходные пути?.. — недоверчиво повторил Юсуф. То есть за это время ещё остались такие места, о которых он не знал?  
— Ну, мне пора, я и так задержался, — бодро заявил незнакомец, будто не услышал его.  
Юноша взъерошил ему волосы, но Юсуф быстро дёрнулся в сторону, чем вызвал очередную усмешку с его стороны. Она, однако, в отличие от остальных, адресованных ему, не была надменной или насмешливой, а какой-то даже добродушной.  
— Я, кстати, Эцио. А тебя как звать?  
Юсуф решил промолчать и продолжал сверлить его угрюмым взглядом.  
— Ладно, не хочешь говорить, и не надо, — Эцио неопределённо махнул рукой. — Пока.  
Он развернулся, чтобы уйти, но не прошёл и пяти шагов, как остановился и вздохнул.  
— Держи.  
Юсуф едва успел поймать кинутую ему монету. Он огромным глазами уставился на неё: золотая. Вся злость на себя и на этого странного человека будто испарилась.  
«Зачем он…» — негодовал мальчик.  
— За прекрасную погоню, — весело протянул Эцио, прочитав эмоции на его лице. — Жаль, конечно, что при таких обстоятельствах… но даже мой брат не мог так виртуозно от меня убегать. Было бы вообще шикарно, если бы ты умел… — он неожиданно замолк. — А, впрочем, неважно. Надеюсь только, что меня несильно за эту монетку ругать будут. — Улыбка в очередной раз тронула его губы. — Теперь точно ухожу.  
Юсуф все еще ошарашенно смотрел на монету. Неужели кто-то мог быть настолько щедр к нему? Даже когда он днями пытался попрошайничать, ему в лучшем случае выпадало несколько медяков за весь день. А тут целый золотой флорин, да еще и от человека, которого он пытался обокрасть! Мальчишка не был уверен, что это не сон.  
— Юсуф.  
Эцио недоуменно посмотрел на него, изогнув бровь.  
— Меня зовут Юсуф.  
Юноша хмыкнул.  
— Что ж, Юсуф, быть может, ещё увидимся, — подмигнул ему новый знакомый.  
В памяти ясно отпечаталась удалявшаяся фигура и алая лента в волосах.  
Только позже Юсуф понял, что Эцио был слишком хорошо одет для района купцов, где мальчик и стянул его кошель.

<center>***</center>  
Эцио с того дня часто мелькал в его мыслях.  
Сам Юсуф, может, и не признал бы этого вслух, однако взгляд невольно искал в толпе человека с маленьким хвостиком, завязанным алой лентой. Кто он такой? Почему оказался так добр? Зачем ему давать Юсуфу деньги за то, что тот попытался его обокрасть? Человек этот казался ему странным, если не сказать двинутым на голову. Несмотря на необычное поведение, было в Эцио что-то… притягивающее. Дело было то ли в добродушной улыбке, то ли в приятном голосе, то ли в ауре бодрости и озорства, которую он источал своим присутствием, а может и во всем разом. Юсуф об этом сильно не задумывался, знал только, что будет не против обокрасть этого человека еще раз при условии, что тот среагирует, как прежде.  
С ним мальчишка больше не сталкивался, хотя из слов юноши можно было сделать вывод, что тот жил во Флоренции, раз знал какие-то «обходные пути». Кстати, насчет последнего, Юсуф, как бы ни проверял маршрут их своеобразной гонки, так и не нашел никаких лазеек, которые помогли бы Эцио оказаться впереди. Мальчику оставалось только гадать, как именно ему это удалось.  
Впоследствии на ум пришла мысль, что Эцио просто уехал в другой город, ведь не обязан же тот оставаться здесь, пока мальчик не найдет его среди многочисленных жителей Флоренции. Поверив в свою же догадку, Юсуф перестал заморачиваться по этому поводу, и через месяц Эцио как-то отошел на второй план, оставшись где-то на периферии сознания.  
Вскоре мальчишка неожиданно даже для самого себя сдружился с одним торговцем овощей и фруктов, Эсеном. Вероятно, сблизился он с этим простодушным старичком потому, что оба знали турецкий язык. Эсен был родом из Бурсы, а затем переехал в Италию для торговли, да так и остался здесь до старости.  
В общем-то, старик был первым, с кем сблизился мальчишка после смерти матери. Тот иногда давал ему пару яблок, не требуя ничего взамен, и рассказывал о своей прежней жизни и путешествиях между городами.  
Юсуф хоть и не так хорошо, но знал родной язык отца благодаря матери, которая в детстве вместе с семьей бежала с родины от войн и потрясений, бушевавших в то время. Свой язык она помнила и всегда говорила на итальянском с акцентом. Юсуф, однако, не знал, что случилось с ней после прибытия в Италию, да и сама она не любила рассказывать о своем прошлом, но в итоге его мать еще молодой оказалась в борделе с огромным долгом, который необходимо было выплатить, чем она и занималась все эти годы.  
Общение с новым другом имело и практическое применение. Он мог улучшить свою разговорную речь, а это бы очень понадобилось ему, когда он прибудет в Константинополь и начнет поиски отца. Ему не терпелось отправиться в плаванье, ведь необходимая сумма была почти собрана. Он ждал достаточно долго, но ради конечной цели стоило подождать еще немного.

<center>***</center>  
Некоторое время спустя Юсуф снова встретился с ним. Вернее, встречей-то событие сложно было назвать, скорее уж столкновение, ведь мальчишка совершенно случайно увидел его под одним из мостов, тянувшихся через реку, пока разгуливал по улице. Правда, тот был не один.  
Эцио стоял впереди четырех парней примерно своего возраста, сжав кулаки, и скалился человеку, стоявшему напротив него. За последним стояло, однако, не менее десяти человек, что делало такое противостояние неравным.  
Из-за большого расстояния мальчишка не слышал их слов, только отдаленные крики, заглушаемые гомоном города. Место на самом деле было неприметным, так что неудивительно, что никто не обращал на них внимания. Он бы тоже мог спокойно пройти мимо, как бы то ни было, дела чужих его не касались. Ноги, однако, сами понесли его в их сторону: любопытство все же пересилило в нём. Мальчик спрыгнул с мощеной дороги на небольшой склон, откуда спустился вниз. Благодаря основанию каменного моста, Юсуф мог спрятаться за углом, чтобы никто из их группы его не видел, зато сам он теперь прекрасно слышал их голоса. Как и предполагалось, разговор был отнюдь не мирным, напротив, весьма агрессивным, и каждая из сторон не желала уступать другой.  
— Опять нарываешься, Эцио? — ядовито выплюнул кто-то. — Если я сейчас же не получу твою мольбу о прощении, то легко не отделаешься. Как видишь, вы в меньшинстве.  
— Сожалею, Вьери, — голос, в котором звучала усмешка, Юсуф узнал сразу, — но меня никогда не учили извиняться за правду. А то, что ты очень слаб в постели, подтвердит каждая, кто когда-либо делила с тобой свое ложе.  
Послышались чьи-то смешки и улюлюканья. Тот, кого звали Вьери, яростно взревел. Юсуф еще никогда не слышал столь злого голоса:  
— Будь ты проклят, Эцио, — прошипел тот. — Ты жестоко поплатишься за свою клевету своей же кровью!  
— Хах, да мы и впятером вас всех уложим! Правильно говорю, парни?  
— Да! — послышался хор из нескольких голосов.  
От последующего рева более пятнадцати человек у Юсуфа чуть не заложило уши. Мальчишка поморщился и осторожно чуть высунул голову. Все участники этого действа на вид были лет шестнадцати-восемнадцати. На лицах их он мог разглядеть лишь слепую ярость и ненависть, отключавшую все остальные чувства. Юсуф слышал их крики, хруст костей, звуки ударов, от которых вылетали зубы. Однако было видно, что люди Вьери превосходили соратников Эцио, один из которых уже валялся в отключке, и в силе, и в числе. Остальных понемногу окружали.  
«Проиграют», — понял мальчишка, и ему вдруг стало страшно за Эцио. Судя по характеру их боя, легко отделаться точно не получится, тяжелые травмы будут ему обеспечены в случае проигрыша.  
Но что мог сделать он, Юсуф, чтобы помочь? Успеет ли убежать Эцио, если он на несколько секунд отвлечет их? Хотя за ними наверняка побегут, и тут уже Юсуф ничем помочь не сможет. Да и зачем ему нужно это? Еще и себе врагов наживет, чего точно не хочется делать. Мальчишка застонал, не зная, как поступить, и вскинул голову вверх. Взгляд наткнулся на спокойно шедших по улице трех стражников, переговаривавшихся о чем-то.  
Юсуфа осенило.  
«Услуга за услугу, — подумал Юсуф, карабкаясь вверх обратно на дорогу. — За ту монету».  
Мальчишка, оказавшись наверху, стянул бандану и наскоро поправил волосы и одежду. Хорошо, что недавно мылся и одежда вроде только вторую неделю носил, так что можно было принять его за сына какого-нибудь небогатого купца, а не за мальчишку-сироту из района бедняков, которого бы сразу прогнали с глаз долой.  
— Синьоры, синьоры!.. — подбежал к стражникам мальчик, напустив на себя крайне напуганный вид. Впрочем, в этом плане сильно притворяться не приходилось, ибо это было недалеко от истины, — постойте же, умоляю, помогите!  
— Чего тебе? — хмуро отозвался один из них, подозрительно глядя на него.  
— Я… мой брат… умоляю, спасите моего брата! Они заставили его биться, а он же совсем плох в этом, ведь обычно сидит дома да книжки только читает… — Юсуф указал на место под мостом. — Там! Пожалуйста, там сейчас бой, и многие уже без сознания. Мне так больно и страшно смотреть на подобное варварство, так что, пожалуйста, прошу, помогите… — Мальчик надеялся, что не слишком переигрывал.  
Лица у блюстителей закона были достаточно скептичными, и они с недоверием отнеслись к его словам. А с того места, где они стояли, нельзя было увидеть драку. Спускаться те, похоже, не хотели.  
— Иди отсюда, пацан, — фыркнул другой стражник. — Нашел кому сказки расска…  
Не успел тот закончить, как из-под моста на свет вылетел Эцио и прокатился по земле вдоль реки. Он сплюнул кровь, быстро вытер губы и привстал, разъяренно глядя куда-то перед собой. Через секунду вышли и другие люди, впереди которых шел Вьери, подкидывавший в руке камень и горделиво смотревший на противника.  
— Вот он! — Юсуф указал на Эцио, и тон его стал совсем жалостливым. — Они загнали его в угол! Вы не можете так просто оставить это!  
— Эй, патруль-то наш, — шепнул один из стражников другому, — если потом кто-то будет жаловаться, то у нас будут проблемы.  
Кивнув друг другу, стражники грозно крикнули людям внизу:  
— Эй, вы! Подраться решили?! Сейчас же прекратить!  
Те тут же вскинули головы, и на миг Юсуф встретился взглядами с Эцио. У последнего был разбит нос, и под глазом светился синяк. Мальчишка тотчас отвернулся, надеясь, что тот не узнал его, и пытаясь унять бешено бьющееся сердце.  
— Так, мы скоро спустимся, — продолжали стражники, — оставайтесь на местах!  
Пока они переругивались со стражей, Юсуф начал медленно отступать назад, стараясь сделать так, чтобы его исчезновение не заметили.  
— Стой, а разве это не тот самый Эцио Аудиторе?.. — услышал Юсуф краем уха, даже не особо воспринимая слова, потому что уже был достаточно далеко.  
Мальчишка развернулся и убежал.

<center>***</center>  
Между тем Юсуф продолжал жить своей жизнью: он добывал деньги, временами помогал Эсену с грузом, посещал таверны, где любил слушать истории забредавших туда странников и весёлые песни под музыку, бегал в гавань смотреть на бескрайнее синее море, огромные корабли и белые чайки, мечтая поскорее уплыть отсюда и исполнить последнюю волю матери. Эцио он не встречал, зато теперь знал, что тот всё ещё в городе.  
Ещё через пару месяцев Юсуф попал по-крупному. В свое оправдание он мог сказать, что Вьери начал первым. Того каким-то образом занесло на рынок, где торговал Эсен, а из-за случайно попавшейся ему гнилой груши взвился на старика, который уже чуть ли не в ноги кланялся, умоляя оставить его в покое и обещая за это целый ящик хороших фруктов или овощей. Вьери не согласился, а его люди стали громить лавку, оставаясь глухими к мольбам старика. Юсуф, воочию заставший эту картину, не мог этого потерпеть. Он, с первой встречи еще заимевший не самое приятное представление о нём, кинул во Вьери пару камней, один из которых попал в спину, а второй же прорезал щеку. По этой причине мальчишка сейчас бежал от всей свиты оскорбленного дворянина, которые в погоне оказались столь же настырными, как и Эцио. Правда, судя по словам, которые те кидали ему вслед, при поимке не пронесёт, как в прошлый раз, потому что клялись наказать по всей строгости, посадить в тюрьму или даже руки отрубить, не забывая бранить всех его предков до седьмого колена. Такой список обещаний его не устраивал, только лишь прибавлял энтузиазма к бегу.  
«Да сколько же их?!» — раздосадованно подумал Юсуф, когда ему вновь перекрыли дорогу. По мере погони их становилось всё больше, и те, похоже, знали город не хуже него.  
Впрочем, за старика Эсена он был готов продолжать.  
За неимением другого варианта мальчишке пришлось бежать в ту часть города, где в основном жили дворяне. Сюда он обычно не совался, опасаясь сурового наказания в случае поимки, но иного выхода не было. Их преследование больше походило на загонение дикого зверя группой охотников.  
Первый промах произошел тогда, когда он споткнулся о камень на дороге и упал, больно ударившись носом. По ощущениям оттуда что-то потекло. Превозмогая боль, мальчишка вскочил так быстро, как смог, но в тот же момент почувствовал чужую руку на плече, сильно сжавшую её. Юсуф непроизвольно застонал.  
— Попался, гадёныш, — выплюнул преследователь, схвативший его. Видимо, самый быстрый из них, раз добрался первым. — Ну сейчас ты у нас полу…  
Договорить тот не успел. Мальчик резко развернулся к нему лицом и впился зубами в державшую его руку. Мужчина закричал от боли и неосознанно разжал пальцы, чем и воспользовался Юсуф. Он изо всех сил толкнул дезориентированного противника, и тот, не удержав равновесие, упал на спину.  
Юсуф метнул взгляд в сторону и увидел, как тот самый дворянин с яростным лицом указывал на него пальцем, а кучка людей, окружавшая его, молнией метнулась в сторону мальчишки. Он сделал шаг назад, второй, а затем и вовсе развернулся и пустился наутёк. Тело ломило, голова от недавнего падения кружилась, а из носа текла кровь, которую он старательно вытирал на ходу. Впереди было разветвление дороги. Юсуф побежал направо.  
Не успел мальчик свернуть за угол, как врезался в человека, как раз выходившего оттуда. Юсуф издал тихий вскрик и от столкновения упал на землю.  
— Ю… Юсуф?..  
Их взгляды встретились, и мальчишка недоуменно уставился на старого знакомого. Уж с кем с кем, а с ним Юсуф точно не ожидал столкнуться. Лицо Эцио с того времени полностью зажило, и теперь он изумлённо смотрел на него.  
— Хватайте его, живо! — Громкий голос заставил мальчика очнуться и вскочить на ноги.  
Преследователи уже были слишком близко, и он понял, что далеко убежать не получится. Судорожно выдохнув, Юсуф решился на отчаянный шаг: спрятался за спину изумленного Эцио, который от удивления даже не сразу среагировал на этот маневр. Мальчишка схватился за его рукав и с мольбой посмотрел на него.  
— Эцио Аудиторе! — презрительно выкрикнул предводитель преследователей. На его щеке виднелся алый порез.  
— Ого, это ты его так? — тихо обратился к Юсуфу Эцио. Он, кажется, понемногу начал понимать, что происходит.  
— Нечего было лавку моего друга громить, — так же тихо пожаловался мальчишка и только сильнее сжал его рукав.  
— Снова ты на моем пути, — тем временем гневно продолжал тот. — Отдай нам паршивца сейчас же!  
— Ох, какая незадача, у меня никогда не водилось привычки отдавать бедных детей шакалам на растерзание, — преувеличенно печально вздохнул Эцио. — А ты, Вьери, вижу, не изменяешь своим привычкам? Все так же ничего не можешь сделать сам и потому посылаешь всех своих прихвостней за одним ребенком? — В его тоне отчетливо слышалось ничем не прикрытое ехидство.  
— Аудиторе! — взревел тот. — Ты сейчас же отдашь нам мальчишку, не то…  
— Не то что? — насмешливо поинтересовался Аудиторе.  
— Избейте их! — приказал Вьери своим людям, окончательно потеряв терпение, и злобно посмотрел на них.  
— Кажется, нам пора, Юсуф, — весело хмыкнул Эцио.  
— А?  
Юноша немедля схватил его руку и потянул за собой. Едва успевший отдышаться Юсуф вновь пустился в бег. Однако на этот раз убегал не от один, и от этого становилось немного легче.  
— Эцио Аудиторе! Трус! — разъяренно кричал позади Вьери. — Только и умеешь, что убегать и звать стражу! А биться в честном бою слабо?!  
— Это тактическое отступление, — отвечал ему Аудиторе, впрочем, и не думая останавливаться. — Я уже убедился, что для Пацци один против дюжины — это честный бой! Разумеется, при условии, что эта дюжина на их стороне!  
Сзади по-прежнему слышались громогласные крики с угрозами. Погоня возобновилась с новым участником. Они бежали без передышки, а дворяне, которые оказывались у них на пути, с испугом отскакивали, страшась быть сбитыми с ног. «Опять Аудиторе с Пацци сцепились», — можно было услышать из их уст. Люди уже почти привыкли к вражде этих двух семей, особенно их отдельных представителей, но продолжали возмущаться их выходкам, затрагивавшим многих и нарушавшим общественное спокойствие.  
Мальчишка рвано выдохнул, не позволяя себе думать о том, что устал и ноги ужасно болели. Все же стоило сменить обувь, пока не поздно, ведь эта была порванной и очень долго служила своему хозяину. Юсуф на миг уставился на руку, которую Эцио все еще тянул за собой, затем взгляд поднялся вверх и остановился на лице. Улыбка. Эцио Аудиторе, несмотря на всю ситуацию, было весело. Юсуф осознал, что это самый странный человек, который ему когда-либо встречался.  
Юноша, будто услышав его мысли, в тот же момент чуть повернул к нему голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Юсуф вздрогнул.  
— Устал?  
Он понял, что начал отставать от Эцио, и тот уже чуть ли не силой тянул его за собой. К счастью, люди Вьери и сам он тоже устали, поэтому не могли их так быстро настигнуть.  
— Ни капли, — соврал мальчишка из-за неизвестно откуда взявшейся упрямости. Не хотелось еще больше показывать свои слабости перед чужим человеком. Он вырвал свою ладонь из чужой руки. — Я и сам бежать могу!  
На пару секунд Эцио отвернулся от него, вглядываясь куда-то вперед, после чего улыбка вновь озарила его лицо. Он повернулся к нему:  
— Я говорил тебе, Юсуф, готов повторить во второй раз: ты ужасно врешь! — Юноша заставил мальчика остановиться, а потом спиной к нему присел на корточки. — Забирайся! Я знаю, как от них оторваться.  
— Что?.. — возмущенно засопел Юсуф, тяжело дыша. — Я не буду забираться тебе на спину! Просто покажи мне дорогу, я могу сам!  
— Уверяю тебя, это очень непростая «дорога». Без подготовки по ней не пройдешь, — убеждал его Эцио. — Выбирай: или так, или… — он мотнул головой в сторону преследователей. Те во время погони слегка отстали, но, заметив их остановку, теперь стремительно приближались.  
Юсуф замешкался на пару секунд, но в конце концов сдался, скрестил руки на шее Эцио и навалился на его спину. Тот одобрительно хмыкнул.  
— Держись крепче.  
Эцио встал на ноги и побежал. Они бежали всего несколько секунд, а потом — как показалось Юсуфу — полетели. Он прыгнул на ящик, на второй, более высокий, третий, ещё выше, а с него — на деревянную балку с вывеской таверны. Впереди было ещё несколько таких, и это напоминало очень опасную, но всё же какую-никакую лестницу. Юноша легко пробежался по ним, словно занимался этим всю жизнь, потом вступил на оконную раму и полез вверх, хватаясь руками за выступы здания.  
Вскоре снизу послышался громкий крик.  
— Аудиторе! — заорал Вьери внизу, зло топнув ногой. — Клянусь, — в паре метров от лица Юсуфа пролетел небольшой камушек, — когда в следующий раз увижу, — ещё несколько камней пролетели в опасной близости от своих целей, — тебе мало не покажется! Трусливый щенок!  
Эцио долез до верхушки и рывком взобрался на крышу здания. Юсуф в прострации бухнулся поверхность крыши, ничего не слыша и ошарашенно глядя на то, как он что-то отвечал Пацци, по-видимому, что-то весьма ядовитое и оскорбительное, раз тот после его слов начал орать еще пуще прежнего. Эцио усмехнулся чему-то напоследок и затем повернулся к Юсуфу.  
— А ты на удивление легкий, — после некоторого молчания заметил юноша. — Тебе сколько вообще?  
— Девять… — Мальчик будто все еще не осознавал то, что происходит, и смотрел на Эцио, как на призрака.  
— По тебе и не скажешь, — присвистнул тот. — Максимум лет на семь тянешь. Мне вот шестнадцать, а все говорят, что я на все восемнадцать смахиваю.  
— Так это ты, — взгляд Юсуфа понемногу становился осмысленным, — называешь «обходным путем»?  
— Верно, — кивнул он. — Но говорю же, пользоваться ими могут не все. Неподготовленные сразу свалятся и свернут себе шею. Я же научился этому еще с детства, так что… результат и сам видишь.  
Ну да, вот почему Юсуф так и не нашел никаких тайных проходов, как бы ни пытался. Эцио просто пробегал там, куда никто обычно и не посмотрел бы, — по крышам. Вот почему Эцио исчезал из его поля зрения. Он просто взбирался вверх, и в то время как Юсуф петлял по улицам, тот просто шел напролом по крышам домов и таким образом даже оказался впереди мальчишки.  
Юсуф испытал в себе странную смесь восхищения и благоговения, но одновременно злости и зависти по отношению к нему. Он видел его только третий раз в жизни, но испытывал такую гамму эмоций, что сам чуть ли не задыхался от этого.  
— Зачем ты спас меня? — Юсуф встал медленно. — Ты ведь дворянин, верно? Какая выгода тебе помогать мальчишке с улицы?  
— Ну, — юноша почесал макушку, — да в общем-то, никакая. Мне просто… захотелось?  
— Захотелось?.. — неверяще повторил Юсуф и сощурился. — То есть для тебя это все забава, да? — Странная злость охватила его. Мальчишка ненавидел, когда на него смотрели свысока, когда к нему относились столь снисходительно, словно им проще простого либо пнуть его, либо дать конфету. Так оно и было, и осознание этого злило еще сильнее.  
— О, не отрицаю, было весело, — хохотнул Эцио, и не замечая, как нахмурился Юсуф. — Ты видел его лицо тогда? А как он орал, когда понял, что проиграл на этот раз? Ради этого стоило побегать и позлить его. Ко всему прочему, на той неделе Вьери обидел Доменику, так что пусть же за это надорвет себе глотку.  
Мальчишка стал мрачнее тучи. У него, в принципе, не было должных оснований злиться, потому что Эцио все же спас его, пусть и по личным причинам, однако странный неприятный осадок остался на душе.  
— Спасибо, что спас, — фыркнул Юсуф, скрестив руки на груди.  
Эцио приподнял брови.  
— Эй, а ты не слишком выглядишь благодарным, — каким-то неопределенным тоном произнес Эцио, медленно склоняясь над ним. — Между прочим, разобраться с Вьери я собирался позднее с ребятами, так что на этот раз ввязался только из-за тебя. — Мальчишка от близости их лиц испуганно сглотнул и непроизвольно сделал шаг назад. Они смотрели друг другу прямо в глаза и находились друг от друга так близко, что Юсуф мог видеть даже маленькие крапинки в них и чувствовать теплое дыхание на лице. Эцио снова неожиданно для него рассмеялся. — А ты покраснел! Что, завидуешь моей красоте, хм?  
— Что… — Юсуф теперь чувствовал, как горят его щеки, а после слов Эцио, кажется, они стали еще краснее. — Дурак! Это от бега! — пропыхтел он. — Тоже мне красивый нашелся, — буркнул Юсуф.  
— Да ладно тебе, я пошутил. — Эцио отступил на шаг и похлопал его по плечу, все так же улыбаясь. — На самом деле я так выражаю свою благодарность. В тот раз благодаря стражникам я избежал весьма болезненной участи. Не то чтобы я был очень рад этому, ведь Вьери теперь надоедает тем, что обвиняет меня в том, что я прячусь за спинами стражи, но это уже мелочи, не стоящие большого внимания.  
Мальчишка за время его речи онемел и мог лишь похлопать ресницами.  
— Так ты меня узнал?!  
— С первого взгляда, — ухмыльнулся юноша. — Я знаю, что это ты позвал стражников. Как ты там говорил?.. Что ты мой «брат»?  
— Они рассказали? — фыркнул Юсуф.  
— Ага. «Какой-то мальчик подбежал и сказал нам, что его брата втянули в драку, и указал на тебя, умоляя спасти». Так что услуга за услугу.  
— Всего лишь небольшая помощь за ту монету, — махнул рукой мальчик. — Я не люблю оставаться в долгу.  
— Ты не понял, — помотал головой Эцио, — ту монету ведь не просто так тебе дал. Это за погоню. Так что я сегодня свой долг за тот раз под мостом уплатил. И не спорь, — настоял он, когда увидел, что Юсуф открыл рот, желая возразить. — Ладно, давай я покажу тебе, как спуститься. Потом иди домой.  
Не успел мальчик что-то ответить, как юноша с разбегу прыгнул на крышу другого дома. Несмотря на некоторую крутизну, он даже не покачнулся и уверенно посмотрел на мальчика, предлагая сделать то же самое. Юсуф посмотрел на пропасть, разделявшую два здания, и шумно сглотнул.  
— А тут… нет лестницы?.. — пробурчал себе под нос мальчик, настороженно глядя вниз. Расстояние между домами немаленькое, а упади он отсюда — не жилец.  
— Что-что? — переспросил Аудиторе. — Что ты там мямлишь-то? Боишься, что ли?  
— Ничего я не боюсь! — искренне возмутился Юсуф. — Чего тут бояться? — с этими словами мальчишка отступил на несколько шагов назад. Он судорожно вдохнул воздух, после чего спокойно выдохнул. Юсуф сорвался с места и на краю крыши прыгнул. Он чувствовал, как ноги отрываются от земли, как миг парил в невесомости.  
Юсуф упал на крышу другого здания, больно ударившись животом. Пару мгновений спустя он с ужасом понял, что скользит вниз и ухватиться не за что. Паника охватила его, и он только и мог делать, что махать руками в поисках опоры. К счастью, она нашлась.  
Крепкая теплая ладонь схватила его за локоть. Эцио улыбался ему, и было в этой улыбке что-то такое, что Юсуф не смог понять. Мальчик ухватился второй рукой за его руку, и тот оттащил его от края.  
— Да, действительно ничего сложного, — усмехнулся юноша. — И да, лестница там есть, но она с другой стороны. Тебе стоило дойти до во-о-он того угла и открыть тот проем.  
Мальчишка сердито булькнул. Так он все слышал! Но сделал вид, что нет, чтобы заставить Юсуфа прыгнуть. А если бы Юсуф не допрыгнул? Он даже не знал, как на это реагировать, и раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Но ты не подумай ничего, — хмыкнул Аудиторе. — Просто если бы ты оттуда спустился, был бы шанс снова натолкнуться на людей Вьери. Нам лучше спуститься в другом квартале, чтоб уж наверняка избежать неприятной встречи. Да и не думаю, что обычно такие проходы оставляют незапертыми, а то так любой вор в дом сможет залезть.  
«А ведь и вправду», — мысленно согласился Юсуф, поняв, что в его словах есть смысл.  
— Но это было слишком опасно, — заметил мальчик.  
— А воровать у людей не опасно, значит? — изогнул бровь Эцио. — Ты же знаешь, что обычно делают с ворами, верно?  
— Знаю, — мрачно ответил Юсуф.  
— Тогда чего же ты боишься? — спросил он. — Всего лишь очередной риск, которыми наполнена вся наша жизнь. К тому же, с тем, что я видел тогда, несколько месяцев назад, я был уверен, что ты допрыгнешь. И я не ошибся.  
— А если бы не допрыгнул?  
— Но ведь допрыгнул же.  
Юсуф понял, что вообще не понимает этого человека. Непонятно зачем тогда отпустил его, сейчас благодаря ему мальчишка избежал преследователей, а теперь он заявляет, что верил в его силы? Не говоря уже о том, что дворянин водился мальчишкой-оборванцем, что вообще было нонсенсом. Впрочем, после произошедших событий Юсуф уже устал удивляться своему новому знакомому.  
Эцио взобрался на вершину здания, на котором они находились, а оттуда скользнул вниз, разбежался и вновь прыгнул. Маневр этот выглядел опаснее, но тем не менее он попал на крышу другого дома безо всякого вреда для здоровья.  
— Прыгни на то здание! — Юноша указал мальчику в другую сторону. — Оттуда безопаснее допрыгнуть сюда.  
Мальчишка не стал во второй раз испытывать судьбу и буквально шагнул на крышу другого дома, так как расстояние между ними действительно было ничтожно малым. Затем с того места он совершил небольшой прыжок и вскоре оказался рядом с Эцио.  
— Молодец. Так еще пару десятков домов, — усмехнулся он, слыша обреченный вздох.  
К удивлению, уже на десятой крыше подобные передвижения даже начали ему нравиться. Здесь не было никого, кто мог бы мешать: только солнце, легкий ветер, гулко бьющееся сердце в груди и бесконечно голубое небо над головой. Юсуф прыгал, с каждым разом все легче преодолевая препятствия, и от очередного прыжка сердце пускалось вскачь от осознания того, на что он способен. Мальчишка никогда не взбирался настолько высоко, и теперь он видел, каким красивым все могло казаться с высоты. До ушей доносился далекий звон колоколов, суета людей, скрип колес и ржание лошадей вперемешку со свистом ветра. Юсуф чувствовал восторг и свободу от всего.  
Разумеется, мальчик не всегда правильно приземлялся, и иногда он был на волоске от того, чтобы не упасть вниз. Благо, Эцио был рядом и всегда успевал ухватиться за него.  
— Всё, тут лестница. Отсюда можешь и вниз спуститься, — Эцио мотнул головой. — Не попадайся на глаза Вьери, если вдруг увидишь его издалека. Он наверняка сейчас злой, как чёрт. — Юноша взъерошил ему волосы. — Ой, точно! Совсем забыл… — неожиданно воскликнул он. — Анжелика меня точно убьет, ведь даже не «слегка» опоздал, — невесело вздохнул Аудиторе. — Мне пора.  
Эцио собирался уже уйти, видимо, опять же по крышам, однако Юсуф ни с того ни с сего схватил его за рукав, между прочим, не в первый раз за этот день. Мальчишка закусил губу, не зная, как высказать свою просьбу. Юноша удивленно, с толикой интереса смотрел на него, ожидая дальнейшего действия.  
— Научи меня! — выпалил Юсуф и тотчас покраснел от своих же слов.  
— Научить? Чему?  
— Ну, как ты бегаешь по крышам… — объяснил он. — Пожалуйста.  
Эцио пару секунд стоял сбитый с толку, но быстро сориентировался и рассмеялся. Снова.  
— Чего смеешься?! — взвизгнул мальчик, не переставая при этом краснеть. — Ничего смешного! Мне бы это очень пригодилось!  
— Хах, допустим, — Эцио сохранял на лице широкую улыбку, и слова текли со смешинкой, — допустим, я научу тебя. Что мне за это будет? Что ты можешь предложить мне взамен? Деньги, думаю, у тебя не слишком водятся, да и, если честно, на данный момент я мало в них заинтересован. Так что же, малыш?  
— Да что угодно! Я сделаю все, что в моих силах! — горячо воскликнул Юсуф. — И хватит называть меня малышом! Моё имя — Юсуф! Ю-суф!  
Аудиторе хмыкнул и несколько секунд простоял в задумчивости. Он окинул его оценивающим взглядом, и Юсуф невольно поёжился.  
— Хорошо, — наконец произнёс юноша, слыша облегчённый вздох, — дам тебе испытательный срок. Если увижу, что дела совсем не идут, то уж прости, друг мой, не судьба. Хотя ты парень вроде смышлёный, схватываешь на лету, — он улыбнулся. — Конечно, это будет не задаром, а за определённые услуги… если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Мальчишка чуть не подавился воздухом и прокашлялся. Не может быть. Юсуф отшатнулся и ошарашенно взглянул на него, словно увидел впервые. Будучи выросшим в борделе, мальчик имел представление об «услугах». Дворян, между прочим, там было хоть отбавляй. Он был уверен, что Эцио имел в виду именно это.  
— Ты что мелешь?! Совсем офигел! — так громко заорал Юсуф, что Эцио даже поморщился. — Я не такой! И если ты думаешь, что раз я не родился с серебряной ложкой во рту, как ты, и мною можно помыкать, чтобы исполнять твои извр… прихоти, то ты напал не на того! Мне плевать, что ты дворянин или кто ты там вообще, я!..  
— Так, постой-ка, постой-ка, — недоуменно прервал его тираду Эцио. — Ты о чём вообще?  
— Об… — Юсуф побледнел, — услугах?.. — Пыл поубавился, когда он осознал, что, возможно, мог не так понять его.  
— Услугах? — повторил юноша. — Так я даже не успел озвучить их. Я не прошу многого. Просто периодически разносить некоторые вещи. С этим-то ты справишься?  
— А-а-а… — только и выдавил из себя Юсуф, покраснев от собственной глупости: не стоило делать поспешные выводы. Всего лишь поработать курьером, а он тут себе невесть что напридумывал!  
— А ты что… — хотел было спросить Эцио, но к концу вопроса голос стал тише, а взгляд постепенно наполнился осмыслением, отчего глаза округлились, — подумал?..  
У Юсуфа горели щёки, он не знал, куда себя деть, и был готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда. Мальчишка поджал губы, сжал ткань штанов по бокам и упорно краснел, опустив голову. Впрочем, алые уши было не скрыть.  
Полминуты они стояли в полной тишине, и в конце концов крышу разразил звонкий смех. Эцио бессовестно хохотал, не в силах остановиться, да так, что слезинки выступили из глаз.  
— Да ну, ты серьёзно подумал…  
— Замолчи!  
— Подумал, что я хочу использовать тебя для…  
— Заткнись! — воскликнул Юсуф, отчаянно краснея, хотя казалось, что дальше уже некуда.  
Эцио захохотал сильнее, согнувшись пополам и дрожа всем телом. Через несколько секунд смех утих, но не прошло и пары мгновений, как он снова прыснул от смеха и рассмеялся.  
— Прекрати смеяться! — обиженно пробормотал мальчик. — Подумаешь, ошибся.  
— Я даже представить не мог, что у тебя в голове подобные мысли водятся!  
— Это не я такой, — огрызнулся Юсуф, — жизнь такая!  
— Только не говори мне, что ты занимаешься не только воровством, но и…  
— Нет, конечно! — возмутился мальчик. — Я просто знаю, ясно? Знаю людей, которые за всё чуть ли не сразу в койку тащат, плевая на возраст и пол!  
— Я что, похож на такого человека? — приподнял брови Эцио.  
— Нет, но… — Юсуф нахмурился, — люди не всегда такие, какими кажутся на первый взгляд.  
В голове сразу всплыл образ матери, далёкий, но всё же родной и любимый. Мальчик был очень привязан к ней и любил её больше всего и всех на свете до сих пор, несмотря на не самое счастливое детство. Одно лишь злило, заставляя его задумчиво сдвигать брови и сильно сжимать кулаки. Его отец на самом деле был лишь одним из клиентов, который к ней заходил время от времени. Она влюбилась в него, как сама говорила, «с первого взгляда», он же надавал ей обещаний, поклявшись выкупить её из борделя и забрать с собой. В подтверждение своих слов оставил ей свою бандану и сказал, что обязательно вернётся. Возможно, он мог показаться ей честным, верным, надёжным, да хоть самым лучшим человеком на земле, но вот прошло несколько лет, его и след простыл, а Юсуф рос только с матерью. Женщина, однако, всё равно продолжала ждать, ждать и ждать, ни секунды не сомневаясь в его словах. Ей и в голову не приходила мысль о том, что он мог просто-напросто обмануть её. Мнения других людей по этому поводу она не желала и слышать.  
И его бесило это. Бесило, что мать была такой упрямой и преданной. Бесило, что отец — иногда ему хотелось просто выплюнуть это слово из лексикона — так и не явился через столько лет, не сдержал своего обещания, без зазрения совести обманывал бедную женщину, для которой и стал светом во тьме. Если бы не обещание, что Юсуф дал матери перед её смертью, мальчишка плевать хотел на отца с высокой колокольни. Но он обещал ей, что найдёт его во что бы то ни стало. По этой причине каждый день он натягивал ненавистную бандану себе на голову как напоминание о своей клятве. Он должен найти отца, даже если для этого придётся переплыть через весь свет и конце найти лишь его кости. Юсуф бы с радостью плюнул ему на могилу.  
— Эй. Эй! — Эцио щёлкнул пальцами перед лицом мальчика, отчего тот дёрнулся от неожиданности, выныривая из своих мыслей. — Ты чего? Застыл, как статуя, да смотришь так, словно убить кого-то хочешь. Не меня, надеюсь?.. — шутливо поинтересовался он.  
— Не тебя, не волнуйся, — закатил глаза мальчишка. — Кто меня учить будет?  
— Ну, ты бы всё равно не смог меня победить, — самодовольно заявил Эцио, за что заслужил убийственный взгляд. — Ладно уж, забыли. Иди домой, твои родители, наверное, беспокоятся.  
Юсуф застыл на пару мгновений, но быстро опомнился.  
— Нет у меня родителей, — фыркнул Юсуф.  
— Сирота? — с неким сочувствием произнёс Аудиторе. — Да… стоило догадаться. Мне жаль.  
— Ничего, — пожал тот плечами, — всё равно ничего не меняет.  
— Где же тогда ты живёшь?  
— Где приходится, — легко соврал мальчик. Он не настолько глуп, чтобы говорить кому-либо место своего жительства, где хранит свои деньги. Эцио, если и догадался об его лжи, допытываться не стал. — Когда мы начинаем тренировки? — Юсуф сменил тему.  
— Тренировки? — задумчиво повторил юноша. — Думаю, можно начать хоть завтра.  
— А где встретимся?  
Эцио ухмыльнулся, и это совсем не понравилось Юсуфу.  
— Прыгать, вообще-то, не так уж и сложно. Ты почти научился этому, хотя, разумеется, есть куда стремиться. Вся сложность заключается в том, чтобы взобраться на эту самую крышу, особенно когда время поджимает. Нужно уметь делать это быстро, но при этом точно, чтобы ненароком не свалиться и не расшибить себе голову.  
— Я не совсем понимаю, что ты хочешь…  
— Я уже говорил про испытательный срок? — усмехнулся Эцио. — Так вот, я ещё не беру тебя в ученики. Но ты можешь им стать, если… — юноша несколько секунд обводил взглядом город, — если сможешь взобраться во-о-о-он на то здание, — он указал на один из низких домов, что стоял на другой стороне реки почти вплотную к ней, и Юсуф побледнел. — Разумеется, без всяких лестниц. Впрочем, снаружи там её и нет. В твоём распоряжении руки, ноги, стены, окна, каменные фигуры или что там ещё есть. В общем, залезь на крышу и считай, что испытание пройдено.  
— Ты шутишь?..  
— Как я могу шутить? — наигранно возмутился Эцио. — Никто не говорил, что всё будет просто.  
— Да кто ж так начинает, чтоб сразу так!.. — воскликнул мальчик. — Разве не должна быть какая-то предварительная подготовка к этому или что-то вроде того?  
— Всё остальное будет потом, а вот конкретно к этому готовиться не надо, — Эцио развёл руками. — Это надо чувствовать и понять самому. Как ты научишься этому, если даже не знаешь, что оно из себя представляет?  
— А если я упаду?!  
— Вот поэтому будешь взбираться со стороны реки. Если и упадёшь, то в реку.  
— Но одежда будет мокрой! Мне же потом одежду сушить, а руки станут влажными и скользкими!  
— Плата за ошибку, — пожал плечами Эцио. — Поверь, это я к тебе ещё по-мягкому. У меня обучение было ещё жёстче.  
Юсуф даже представлять не хотел, куда ещё хуже. Это первое задание уже заметно поубавило его пыл, и у него невольно мелькнула о том, чтобы отказаться, однако не в его правилах было отступать от своих слов. Если он решил что-то сделать, то сделает.  
— Завтра начинать, да? — уточнил мальчик и, получив кивок, тихо вздохнул. — Тогда мне пора. Нужно ещё посмотреть, как там Эсен.  
— Что ж, тогда не будем друг друга задерживать, — согласился Аудиторе. — До встречи. — Эцио махнул рукой, разбежался и прыгнул на другое здание, более низкое, при приземлении сделав кувырок.  
Юсуф смотрел на него восторженными глазами.  
— Ах да, — повернулся к нему юноша, — у тебя три дня, начиная с завтрашнего дня. Дерзай.  
— Три дня?! — удивленно вскрикнул Юсуф. Он на самом деле не был уверен, что за такой короткий срок справится. — Погоди, почему так мало?!  
— Испытательный срок, — подчеркнул Эцио. — Ты должен управиться за это время. Мне вообще давали более высокое здание, да ещё и за день, так что не унывай. Я учитываю и твою… кхм, обыденную деятельность.  
— Но три дня…  
Эцио не стал ожидать продолжения, молча развернулся и помчался дальше, оставив Юсуфа одного на крыше с мучительными мыслями.

<center>***</center>  
Мальчик бежал на рынок с надеждой, что с его другом всё в порядке. Вернувшись туда, он увидел, как тот неловко перебирал уцелевший товар. Люди, стоявшие поблизости, тихо перешёптывались, кидая на того косые взгляды, но даже и не думали помогать ему.  
Юсуф пролез через толпу и кинулся к Эсену, который при виде мальчишке тут же вскочил.  
— Эсен! Ты как? — подбежал к нему Юсуф, оглядывая с ног до головы. — Они ничего с тобой не сделали?  
— Со мной всё хорошо, — торопливо отвечал тот. — Тебе лучше не появляться здесь некоторое время.  
Эсен смотрел на него испуганно, но Юсуф понимал, что страх этот был не из-за него, а за него.  
— Но тут же такой кавардак… Тебе понадобится помощь! — возразил мальчик, осторожно поднимая один из деревянных ящиков. Послышалось хлюпанье раздавленных фруктов, а из самого ящика вывалилось ещё несколько целых.  
— Нет, постой, — резко одёрнул его старик и повернул к себе, отчего ящик с грохотом упал на землю. — Ты не понимаешь, — спешно проговорил Эсен. — Только что люди, главаря которого ты рассердил, возвращались сюда и расспрашивали о тебе, — он сжал руку на его плече. — Я сказал, что не знаю тебя, но они могут вернуться. Пожалуйста, ради своей же безопасности, не появляйся некоторое время на рынке и в ближайших кварталах.  
— А как же!..  
— Нет, Юсуф, — остановил его Эсен. — Надеюсь, это только на время. Ты не должен тут появляться, слышишь? Я и сам тут управлюсь, тебе же стоит спрятаться.  
— Эсен…  
Старик вымученно улыбнулся.  
— И спасибо тебе, Юсуф. Ты мой маленький герой.  
— Если бы, — смущённо фыркнул мальчишка.  
— Ты сам-то цел? — вдруг спохватился он. — Они тебя не догнали?  
— Нет, не догнали, там мне один знакомый помог...  
— Какой знакомый?.. — спросил Эсен, но тут же себя и одёрнул. — Нет, сейчас не время. Я очень благодарен тебе, но, пожалуйста, больше не делай так. Не навлекай на себя беду.  
— То есть мне стоило просто стоять в стороне и смотреть, пока они вытворяли такое? — раздосадованно фыркнул мальчишка.  
— Иногда... всё, что мы можем делать, это смотреть. Своим поступком ты подверг себя опасности за то, что всё равно безнадёжно утрачено.  
— Нет, — упрямо заявил Юсуф, — я бы не смог просто смотреть.  
Эсен лишь устало вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Ступай. — Видя, как колеблется мальчик, Эсен повторил: — Иди, Юсуф.  
Тот раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, похоже, передумал. Юсуф приобнял старого друга на прощание и побежал, слыша за собой гомон голосов рынка. Он решил, что некоторое время придётся воровать в другой части города.

<center>***</center>  
На следующий день мальчик понял, почему выбор пал именно на это здание. Во-первых, людей в этом месте было не так много, так что никто бы ему не помешал, тем более, если он хотел взбираться не со стороны улиц, а со стороны реки. Во-вторых, судя по запустевшему виду, хозяева отсутствовали достаточно долго и не стали бы жаловаться на него, ведь их здесь попросту не было. В-третьих, на него нельзя было попасть с соседнего дома — расстояние слишком велико (по крайней мере, для его телосложения), значит, попасть на крышу можно только либо изнутри, либо снаружи по стенам. Однако, что неприятно удивило, оно оказалось выше, чем выглядело издалека.  
Юсуф стоял здесь уже утром, когда солнце только-только поблескивало за горизонтом, а на западном небе всё ещё висели последние предрассветные звёзды. Мальчишка несколько раз прошёлся перед зданием со стороны реки, не зная, откуда начать. Он начал с оконной рамы, на которую взобрался без труда, однако дальше дело пошло сложнее. Юсуф хватался за выступы медленно и неуверенно, боясь соскользнуть вниз. При падении действительно можно упасть в реку, так как дом стоял почти вплотную к своеобразному обрыву, лишь участок земли шириной чуть меньше метра отделял их, однако под неправильным углом вполне можно было при падении удариться головой или любой другой частью тела, тогда уже можно считать, что он добровольно шёл на корм рыбам.  
Множество раз он падал на землю, так и не взобравшись выше окна первого этажа, а несколько раз чуть не свалился в реку, только чудом в конце концов удержав равновесие. Юсуф с досадой фыркал от очередной неудачи и протирал стёртые до боли руки. Он не понимал, как вообще возможно взобраться ещё выше, если руки то и дело соскальзывали, а камни были чересчур плоскими и гладкими, чтобы пальцы могли ухватиться за них, да и ноги некуда было поставить.  
В голове всё чаще мелькали мысли о том, что Эцио обманул его и на это здание на самом деле взобраться невозможно, а указал ему на него, только чтобы поскорее отвязаться.  
Юсуф видел нужный выступ наверху, с помощью которого можно взобраться выше и дотянуться до опоры, подпиравшей балкон второго этажа, однако он был слишком высоко, чтобы до него дотянуться.  
Когда мальчика замучила жажда, тот направился к ближайшему фонтану и испил воду оттуда. Вернувшись обратно, он снова полез вверх, на этот двигаясь очень медленно и осторожно. Ноги упёрлись о решетку окна, и он потянулся вверх, хватаясь за лепнину над оконной рамой. Юсуф глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, решившись на крайнюю меру. Он оттолкнулся и рванул вверх, стараясь дотянуться до того выступа свободной рукой, однако прыжок оказался неудачным, потому что тот почувствовал, как перед этим соскользнули ноги.  
«Чёрт!» — только и успел подумать Юсуф.  
Он видел перед собой только вытянутую руку, стремительно отдалявшиеся каменные цветы и чувствовал пугающую пустоту за спиной.  
Юсуф со всплеском свалился в реку, а когда выплыл на берег, откашливаясь и сплёвывая воду, поёжился от неожиданно накатившего холода. В городе погода стояла достаточно тёплая, но вода — отнюдь. А так как берег находился на другой стороне реки, то ему стоило вернуться на дорогу и найти мост, чтобы перейти обратно.  
Мать всегда говорила ему, что ходить в мокрой одежде нельзя — легко простудиться, но он не мог сейчас снять её и сидеть тут голышом. В скором времени на дорогах уже должно будет ходить множество людей, а он не хотел так светиться. Юсуф помотал головой, стряхивая капельки воды с волос, а затем взлохматил, надеясь, что так они скорее высохнут. Он скинул обувь, сначала выжимая воду оттуда, после чего принялся за одежду.  
— Ты рано.  
Юсуф чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и резко посмотрел в сторону обладателя голоса. Эцио смотрел на него немного удивлённо и почти — кажется, ему показалось — с одобрением.  
— Как ты тут оказался?!  
— Да я так, — Аудиторе неопределённо пожал плечами, — домой возвращался. Ну и тебя увидел. А там, — он махнул рукой куда-то назад, — лестница, если что.  
Что-то в виде юноши было не так, и это немного озадачило мальчика, но через мгновенье он понял: у Эцио был на удивление потрёпанный вид, помята одежда и взъерошены волосы, словно тот только что с постели выскочил, а на шее — следы губной помады. Всё стало понятно. Кажется, вчера он говорил про какую-то девушку? А сейчас возвращался домой после, по всей видимости, бурной ночи.  
Юсуфу было неприятно думать об этом.  
— Ну как тебе водичка из реки? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался Эцио.  
— Прекрасно, — цыкнул Юсуф. — Всегда мечтал поплавать в Арно.  
— Рад, что тебе удалось осуществить свою мечту, — с трудом подавил смешок он. — Кстати, который раз?  
— Первый, — нехотя ответил тот, продолжая выжимать воду из одежды.  
— И, думаю, не последний…  
Мальчик гневно посмотрел на собеседника, который, несмотря ни на что, сохранял непринуждённость на лице.  
— Очень смешно.  
— Вовсе нет, — улыбнулся Аудиторе. — Я увидел тебя ещё тогда, когда ты карабкался вверх перед тем, как упасть. И давно ты пытаешься это сделать? — Мальчик ничего не ответил, но Эцио будто и сам знал, что уже достаточно долго. — Ты не дал мне договорить: я сказал, что это будет не последним разом, но только!.. — подчёркнуто сказал он, — если ты не задумаешься.  
— Задуматься? — с недоверием переспросил Юсуф. — О чём же?  
— Что ж, вижу, какой ты добросовестный в этом плане, так что дам тебе совет, — хмыкнул Эцио. — Ты ведь должен понимать, что не на все здания можно взобраться, какими бы мастерами мы ни были в этом деле. Именно поэтому мы ищем «обходные пути». Хотя, разумеется, и они не всегда помогают, но это не наш случай.  
— Что это значит? — нахмурился мальчик.  
— Ты ведь наверняка подумал: «Негде уцепиться! Слишком высоко! Не могу дотянуться, не могу допрыгнуть!» Так ведь? Я правильно говорю, м?  
— Как ты…  
— Иногда, — прервал его Эцио, — стоит всего лишь взглянуть на всё под другим углом.  
Несколько секунд они молчали, пока Юсуф пытался переосмыслить сказанные слова. Он смотрел в лицо юноши, который, как и тогда при первой встрече, загадочно улыбался, и неожиданно осознал: и вправду красив.  
— Это всё, что я мог сказать, — между тем продолжал тот, — об остальном ты должен догадаться сам.  
— Но я не!..  
— Просто подумай, Юсуф, — сказал Аудиторе, отступая на шаг. — И лучше смени одежду. Если заболеешь, то будет намного сложнее.  
Юсуф растерянно смотрел ему вслед.

<center>***</center>  
У него была лишь одна сменная одежда, которая к тому же служила подушкой. Некогда мальчишка покупал их с превеликой неохотой, так как не хотел расставаться с тем, что собственноручно сшила ему мать, даже если одежда со временем стала слишком мала для него. Впрочем, он нашёл выход: старые вещи теперь представляли собой своеобразную постель, чтобы тот не спал на холодном полу. Ими же Юсуф укрывался на ночь, когда ложился спать.  
Здание, служившее ему домом, было ветхим с полуобвалившейся крышей и стояло на краю города. Он не особо интересовался его предыдущими хозяевами — всё равно уже давно заброшено. В стенах тянулись небольшие щели и трещины, а пол второго этажа зиял огромной дырой посередине, так что при желании Юсуф мог бы лечь прямо под открытым небом и видеть далёкие звёзды перед сном. Правда, мальчишка всё же предпочитал ютиться где-нибудь в углу, чтобы хоть что-то было над головой. Климат во Флоренции был достаточно тёплым, поэтому обычно мальчишка на холод не жаловался, однако бывало так, что холодный ветер просачивался, противно свистя в расщелинах и завывая за скрипучей дверью, или дождь немилосердно лил, как из ведра. Тогда Юсуф засовывал свои пожитки в мешок, пряча в кладовке под лестницей (что, впрочем, всегда делал, когда куда-то уходил), а сам бежал в ближайшую забегаловку с несколькими серебряными, чтобы отсидеть непогоду там. Хозяева таких заведений не предъявляли к нему претензий, если тот что-то покупал, сиди он там хоть целый день.  
Часть денег Юсуф хранил под одной плиткой на полу первого этажа, и та, к счастью, в глаза не бросалась. Однако, когда места там больше не хватало, он переносил их во двор, где закопал небольшой сундук, в котором и находилась основная сумма. Только-только украденные деньги мальчик не закапывал сразу, чтобы по сто раз не раскапывать сундук, что, между прочим, было не так-то легко. Делал это мальчишка, кстати, очень осторожно: вначале проверял, нет ли поблизости кого, и то либо поздно ночью, либо рано утром, чтобы уж наверняка не было свидетелей.  
Юсуф повесил мокрую одежду на перила лестницы второго этажа так, что с первого не было видно (он старался в лишний раз не показывать своё присутствие в этом доме), а затем отправился в город.  
«Хватит сегодня с меня лазать по стенам», — рассудил Юсуф.  
Однако слова Эцио не выходили из головы: что значит «взглянуть на всё под другим углом»?  
— Как вообще на это можно по-другому смотреть? — недовольно пробормотал мальчик. — Дом так дом. А взобраться невозможно!  
Поразмыслив немного, Юсуф решил, что после того, как поест, направится обратно к тому зданию.  
Он действительно хотел научиться делать так же, как и Эцио, — проворно взбираться вверх и лететь по крышам, словно за спиной есть крылья, что немало бы помогло ему в случае чего убегать от недругов. Но эта причина была скорее прикрытием для истинной, ведь на деле Юсуф и так неплохо убегал от стражи, а дополнительная способность в этом плане шла скорее бонусом. Мальчик просто… был опьянён. Один раз лишь он бегал по крышам: он видел Флоренцию с высоты, видел ряды домов, тянувшихся во все стороны, видел купола величественных храмов, далёкие холмы, будто бы покрытые дымкой, порт с огромными кораблями — всё это Юсуф видел и чувствовал там, наверху, и был так очарован, что сердце при воспоминаниях об этом каждый раз билось быстрее. Там же он ощущал свободу, и, казалось, ничто не могло его тяготить, ведь что в тот момент могло быть важнее восторга, вскружившего голову, и упоения, трепетавшего в груди?  
Юсуф главным образом хотел научиться этому не потому, что хотел использовать для бегства, не потому, что видел тут выгоду, а потому, что хотел ощутить те чувства вновь. У него и в мыслях не было этого, когда он просил Эцио научить его, не знал мальчишка и сейчас. Юсуф знал лишь про своё иррациональное желание оказаться наверху снова и, конечно, при этом не стать калекой или вообще мертвецом.  
На дорогах сегодня было особенно людно. Повсюду сновались люди, то и дело проезжали какие-то телеги с лошадьми. Мальчишка шёл, жуя какую-то булку, стащенную в пекарне, и направлялся к дому, на который должен был взобраться. Про себя он думал, что лезть не будет, а только посмотрит, иначе при падании на день останется без одежды.  
Некто неожиданно толкнул его в сторону, отчего булка полетела куда-то в сторону, а сам Юсуф упал на землю. Сверху полилась какая-то вязкая жидкость, и запахло чем-то неприятным. Он слышал, как что-то тяжёлое бухнулось на землю, зашелестел ворох бумаг.  
— Боже мой!.. — воскликнул некто.  
Юсуф протёр щёку, с которой что-то стекало, и уставился на ладонь. Жёлтое?..  
— Мальчик, ты в порядке?  
На него, опустившись на одно колено, обеспокоенно смотрел молодой мужчина. У него были светлые волосы, на голове — красный берет. Что заметил Юсуф сразу, так это большие добрые глаза голубого цвета.  
— Ох, этого я и боялся…  
— Что?.. — Мальчик шокировано оглядывал себя: с головы до пояса он был облит странной жёлтой жидкостью, от которой неприятно щипало нос. Похоже, он теперь и вовсе остался без чистой одежды.  
— Я возвращался с рынка, — объяснил мужчина, — боялся, что выроню эту банку краски, ведь вещей и так было много, и мои опасения, к сожалению, подтвердились! Пойдём со мной, молодой человек, я должен загладить свою вину! Надеюсь, вы никуда не спешите?  
— Нет, но я…  
Не успел Юсуф договорить, как его рывком поставили на ноги, начав отряхивать с его одежды пыль.  
— Отлично! Я дам тебе новую одежду, не волнуйся, — пообещал незнакомец и быстро собрал кучу бумаг, зажав их в подмышках. — Так, краски немного осталось, на первое время хватит… — Он всучил опешившему Юсуфу эту самую банку краски, а сам приподнял большой ящик, судя по звукам и скривившемуся лицу мужчины, тот был отнюдь не лёгким. — Идём же, мальчик, тут недалеко моя мастерская. В качестве извинения предоставлю и ванну, и чистую одежду. Следуй за мной.  
— Нет, постойте, я…  
Мужчина уже ушёл вперёд, и Юсуф, тихо выругавшись, пошёл следом.  
Всю дорогу на него пялились прохожие, и мальчишку это совсем не радовало. Он буквально чувствовал, как на нём сохнет краска, прилипая к телу, а волосы на голове противно слиплись, да и во рту, кажется, чувствовался какой-то неприятный привкус. Благо, мастерская и вправду была недалеко, и вскоре он оказался с банкой краски в руках посреди просторной комнаты, где на столах в беспорядке лежали ещё больше бумаг, чем нёс сам мужчина, некие странные приспособления, назначение которых были Юсуфу неизвестны, а у стен стояли картины: одни пока что были набросками и эскизами, другие — на вид законченные, хотя мальчишка уж в искусстве не разбирался. Воздух здесь стоял не слишком приятный и всё же в целом терпимый. Единственный источник света — лучи солнца, лившиеся из окна, отчего часть комнаты была погружена в полумрак, однако повсюду стояли и незажжённые свечи для тёмного времени суток.  
Мужчина представился под именем Леонардо (сам же при этом не забыл поинтересовался именем Юсуфа), и он работал и жил в своей мастерской. По пути тот снова извинился, говорил о том, что его помощнику, к его сожалению, пришлось уйти, и он пока что остался один, так что за всеми инструментами нужно было сходить самому. Юсуф вдруг представил: огромный тяжёлый ящик, кучка бумаг по обеим сторонам, да ещё и банка краски поверх ящика. Наверное, Леонардо не слишком хорошо видел окружение из-за подобной тяжести, и если припомнить, то перед столкновением, кажется, между ними проехала повозка, из-за чего оба друг друга не видели.  
— Поставь банку туда, — указал ему Леонардо, и Юсуф послушно поставил её под стол, где стояло ещё несколько таких же. — Пройди через заднюю дверь во двор, там в комнате с противоположной стороны есть ванная. Иди туда, я сейчас зайду к тебе со сменной одеждой. Мой предыдущий помощник оставил свои старые вещи, которые стали ему малы. Он был немного старше твоего возраста, и одежда, наверно, будет чутка великовата, но, думаю, тебе должно подойти.  
— Послушайте, мне лучше уйти, — осторожно проговорил Юсуф. Он всегда настороженно относился к незнакомцам, сейчас же не видел причины, по которой пошёл за ним. — Всё нормально, я искупаюсь в реке и одежду как-нибудь отмою.  
— О, нет-нет, я настаиваю, — Леонардо помотал головой. — Взгляни на себя, Юсуф, неужели ты будешь в таком виде ходить по улицам?  
— Ничего, — ответил мальчик, — как-нибудь справлюсь.  
— И всё же, — не уступал мужчина, — это моя вина, что так получилось. Позволь мне загладить свою вину: совесть не позволит мне отпустить тебя вот так.  
Юсуф не знал, что делать дальше, ведь сменной одежды при нём не было. Стащить у портного что-либо тоже не вариант: с таким видом его не заметит разве что слепой, и то последний сможет учуять его запах. А этот Леонардо вроде дружелюбным выглядел, ко всему прочему обещал дать помыться и решить проблему с одеждой. Мальчишка не горел желанием сегодня вновь окунуться в холодные воды реки, чтобы смыть краску, да и вода там, по правде говоря, не всегда чистой была.  
Он медленно кивнул.  
Лицо Леонардо засияло улыбкой, и он похлопал мальчишку по плечу, не обращая внимания на то, что рука его при этом испачкалась краской.  
— Иди. Я мигом.  
Юсуф не мылся в ванне со времён пребывания в борделе и почти забыл про существование мыла. С тех пор, как он оказался один на улице, как-то было не до того. Он мог довольствоваться только купанием в Муньоне или Греве, когда вода была относительно тёплой, одежду грязную кое-как споласкивал и мыл. По этой причине Юсуф почувствовал себя очень странно, как только вышел из ванной умытый и в чистой одежде впервые за долгое время.  
— Совсем по-другому выглядишь! — прокомментировал Леонардо, оторвавшись от своих записей, как только мальчик вошёл в мастерскую. — Теперь, надеюсь, я загладил свою вину.  
— Зачем вы мне помогли? — несколько замявшись, решился спросить Юсуф. — Могли бы всю вину на меня свалить и уйти по своим делам. Так обычно все взрослые делают, когда сталкиваются с кем-то вроде меня. Никто бы вас за это даже не упрекнул.  
— Ох, нет, я бы не мог так поступить, — покачал головой Леонардо и мягко улыбнулся. — Я действительно виноват в случившемся. Мне посоветовали сходить за инструментами дважды, чтобы как раз-таки избежать подобных инцидентов, но я предпочёл взять все вещи разом, хотя едва ли видел что-либо перед собой.  
— Но вы же всё равно могли так сделать…  
— Ну, — мужчина встал со своего стула и подошёл к нему, — просто твой внешний вид напомнил мне меня в детстве. Я тоже жил… не очень богато, хотя не сказать, что сейчас у меня денег навалом, — Леонардо усмехнулся. — Я рад, если хоть этим могу тебе помочь.  
Юсуф был огорошен так третий раз в жизни. Первый раз был с Эцио, нормальность поведения которого до сих пор вызывали у мальчика сомнения, второй раз — Эсен, ставший ему единственным другом, и наконец третий — Леонардо да Винчи, который не только извинился, дал ему возможность отмыться и новую одежду, но и сказал, что рад помочь.  
— Ой, рукав порван, — неожиданно заметил тот, посмотрев на его руку, — чего же сразу не сказал?  
— Да ничего, это мело…  
— Нет уж, — решительным тоном произнёс мужчина, — стой здесь, я схожу за новой рубашкой.  
Он быстрым шагом направился к лестнице и поднялся на второй этаж, не обращая внимания на слова Юсуфа о том, что и эта сойдёт.  
Мальчишка за неимением другого дела снова начал разглядывать мастерскую. Он подошёл к столу Леонардо, но ничего в записях художника не было ему понятно, потому что читать не умел, а инструменты Юсуф, взяв в руки, побоялся сломать и положил обратно. Картины мальчик просмотрел мельком, после чего пошёл в конец зала.  
— Что за…  
В небольшой подсобке без двери стояло две кровати, а на них — тела, укрытые белой тканью. Юсуф видел их голые пятки, чувствуя запах мертвечины, и понял: мертвы.  
Во оно что, осознал он. Недаром Юсуф заметил, что этот мужчина слишком странно себя вёл. Слишком дружелюбно. Юсуф сделал для себя вывод, что всё это время его обманывали и незаметно заманили сюда, чтобы потом тот разделил участь тех трупов. Интересно, предыдущий его помощник ушёл по этой же причине? Если тот и не является одним из этих трупов. Мальчишка пришёл в ужас, быстро оценив ситуацию, понял, что не хочет знать, для чего мужчине понадобились эти мертвецы, хотя в голове строились все мыслимые и немыслимые теории. Он еле-еле переставлял ноги, двигаясь назад. По пути что-то острое зацепилось за рукав, и тот услышал характерный звук разрывающейся ткани.  
— Подожди ещё чуть-чуть, — донёсся приглушённый голос сверху, — скоро найду!  
Юсуф сглотнул, прикрыл ладонью рот и нос, представив, что тот на деле искал свой огромный мясницкий нож, и молниеносно ринулся к выходу.  
— Всё, я нашёл, — через несколько секунд спустился Леонардо с новой рубашкой. — Юсуф?.. Ты где?  
В мастерской, кроме него, никого не было.  
«Господи, я был в шаге от того, чтобы быть убитым маньяком, — с дрожью думал Юсуф, несясь по улицам. — А что было бы, если бы я не заметил их и остался?»  
Мальчишку передёрнуло от страха. Весь день он отсидел в таверне. Ему было спокойнее, когда рядом находились люди.  
«Внешность обманчива», — в очередной раз убедился Юсуф.

<center>***</center>  
На второй день он стоял перед тем же зданием, смотрел на тот же злосчастный выступ, недовольно хмурился, но никак не мог понять, как дотянуться до него. С огорчением мальчик также понял, что будь он повыше, то несомненно смог бы это сделать.  
Мальчишка неожиданно чихнул. Он шмыгнул носом и кашлянул.  
«Заболел», — окончательно убедился тот.  
Юсуф проснулся поздно утром с небольшим головокружением и комом в горле, но, поборов желанием отлежаться, отправился в назначенное место. Позднее стоило заглянуть к доктору, сейчас же его волновало только это испытание.  
Неподалёку отсюда строилось новое здание, и там было полно деревянных лестниц, которые можно было бы утащить. Но Юсуф, хоть и мысленно рассматривал подобный вариант, не стал этого делать: упрямо хотел доказать себе, что и сам сможет залезть туда.  
«Иногда стоит всего лишь взглянуть на всё под другим углом».  
Юсуф смотрел на эту стену, на эти окна, на каменные узоры и фигуры и так и сяк, но не мог понять, что тот имел в виду. Сделав ещё множество неудачных попыток взобраться вверх, порою просто меняя пути, он снова решил прыгнуть на свой страх и риск.  
Юсуф упал в реку во второй раз за эти два дня и вылез из воды злым и недовольным.  
— Взглянуть под другим углом! — выплюнул мальчишка, выжимая воду из одежды. — Ага, как же! Очень помогло.  
«Иногда стоит всего лишь взглянуть на всё под другим углом».  
Он внезапно замер. Юсуф поднял голову и уставился на то здание.  
Взглянуть под другим углом.  
Мальчик принялся активнее выжимать одежду, но из-за лихорадочных мыслей делал это небрежно, а вскоре и вовсе рванул в сторону лестницы. Он не обращал внимания ни на удивлённые взгляды горожан, ни на неприятно липнувшую к телу одежду, ни на противно хлюпавшую под ногами обувь, ни на мурашки по коже от холода. Юсуф был всецело поглощён осенившей его идеей и жаждал его проверить.  
С него всё ещё капала вода, дыхание слегка участилось от бега, за спиной простиралась мокрая дорожка. Он же мог только стоять перед входом в дом, смотреть на росший в углу плющ, который тянулся с основания второго этажа до земли, и проклинать себя за недогадливость.  
— Эцио, чтоб тебя, — проворчал мальчик, обойдя здание кругом.  
Впрочем, на Аудиторе он по-настоящему не злился. Тот и вправду помог ему советом, и кто же знал, что сказанное им «взглянуть под другим углом» имело и прямое, и переносное значение?  
Юсуф теперь понимал, что мог со этой стороны взобраться наверх с помощью плюща как раз до уровня второго этажа. Окна с этой стороны, правда, были плоскими, и была слишком велика вероятность упасть: там и ноги было некуда ставить. Он видел свой маршрут: по плющу вверх, затем по выступам, опоясывавшим весь дом и отделявшим верхний и нижний этажи, добраться до противоположной стороны дома, где уже будет не помехой взобраться на балкон, а оттуда — на перила и сразу на крышу.  
После некоторого подёргивания Юсуф удостоверился, что плющ достаточно крепкий и его вес выдержать вполне сможет. Он быстро вскарабкался вверх, радостный от осознания того, что победа совсем близка, но наверху он столкнулся с новой проблемой: дорожка — эти самые выступы — оказалась слишком узкой. Единственная возможность — не встать на неё, а ухватиться руками и таким образом, вися на ней, медленно продвигаться по стене, свернуть за угол, а там уже и балкон.  
Мальчик вновь чихнул, устало потёр нос и ухватился за выступ одной рукой, потом, отпустив плющ, и второй. Висеть так было нелегко: мокрая одежда своей тяжестью так и норовила сдёрнуть его вниз. Он поболтал ногами, чтобы скинуть ботинки, и те после некоторых усилий шлепком ударились о землю. Юсуф продолжил двигаться вдоль стены, но, похоже, легче не стало: он еле передвигал руками.  
— О, ты всё же догадался! — донёсся снизу довольный голос.  
Руки Юсуфа от тяжести дрожали, а от неожиданности чуть не соскользнули. Мальчик даже не повернул голову, чтобы узнать, кто это, ведь он и так знал.  
— Что тебе нужно? — из последних сил удерживая свой вес, ответил Юсуф. — Уйди!  
— Эй-эй, разве так приветствуют человека, у которого хочешь учиться? — усмехнулся Эцио. — Я пришёл проверить, как там поживает мой возможный ученик, а ты, оказывается, растёшь на глазах!  
Юсуф не успел ничего ответить. Он понял, что больше не может удержаться, и, тихо пискнув, сорвался вниз. Мальчик зажмурился, ожидая болезненное приземление, которого, однако, не последовало.  
— Хорошо, что ты лёгкий, — прозвучало над ухом, — а то, глядишь, и меня бы с ног сбил.  
Юноша держал его крепко: одна рука под лопатками и сжимала плечо, вторая — в изгибе коленей.  
— Снова в реку упал, м? Ты мокрый.  
Мальчик приоткрыл глаза и наткнулся на тот же добродушный взгляд, которым Эцио одарил его при первой встрече. Через пару мгновений, в течение которых оба молчали, Юсуф наконец словно очнулся ото сна и осознал, что Эцио держал его на руках. Мальчишка смутился от того, в какой близости они находились, и принялся дёргаться.  
— Отпусти меня, я могу и сам стоять!  
— А вот сам взобраться на верхушку не можешь, — хмыкнул тот, но всё же покорно опустил его на землю.  
Мальчик почувствовал, как холод неприятно кольнул по пяткам.   
— Это пока, — уверил его Юсуф и слегка поморщился. — Когда я смогу взобраться туда, ты должен будешь сдержать своё обещание.  
— Разумеется. Я не даю обещаний, которых не могу исполнить, — улыбнулся Аудиторе и кивнул. — Только вот мне кажется, что для достижения цели тебе понадобится более... сухая одежда. Я бы не рекомендовал с таким малым опытом взбираться, скажем так, с «препятствиями».  
— Она не настолько мешает, — отмахнулся Юсуф и размял руки, собираясь вернуться к плющу и повторить попытку. Он неожиданно в полной мере осознал, что от предыдущих неудачных попыток болело всё тело.  
— Я не стану тебя уговаривать, — пожал плечами юноша. — Но упадёшь — пеняй на себя. Думаю, тебе наверняка надоело падать ещё тогда, когда ты с той стороной возился.  
— И что же предлагаешь?  
— Поменять одежду, конечно, — хмыкнул Эцио и чуть опустил голову, — и обувь.  
Если говорить об обуви, то у Юсуфа запасной пары не было. Он после первого падения в реку так в них и ходил, мокрых ботинках (по этой причине наверняка и заболел). Нет, конечно, вчера Леонардо дал ему какую-то обувь, но сейчас она лежала возле его ног и тоже мокрая, а предыдущая пара в спешке была благополучно забыта в мастерской, куда он теперь добровольно не вступит ни ногой.  
Одежду мальчишка сейчас носил свою, высохшую ещё предыдущей ночью, а подаренную художником предусмотрительно засунул подальше, хотя выбрасывать не стал, если когда-нибудь на крайний случай понадобится. Похоже, это был именно тот случай.  
— У меня остаётся только сегодня и завтра.  
— До заката завтрашнего дня, — подтвердил юноша. — Так что тебе стоит поторопиться.  
Ответить что-либо Юсуф не успел, потому что неожиданно громко чихнул, и Эцио отодвинулся в сторону, чуть морщась. Кажется, попало на его руку, которую он тут же протер рукавом.  
— И сходить к доктору, — незамедлительно добавил тот.  
Юсуф фыркнул, пару мгновений смотрел на него, после чего спешно подхватил обувь с земли и побежал по улице босиком. Эцио, глядя ему вслед, постоял там еще несколько секунд и пошел домой. Отец его сегодня хотел дать ему какое-то поручение.


End file.
